knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic City
|quest=Magic City questline |translation= }} Magic City is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 17.08.2018 Magic City event, for a duration of 12 days only. It goes together with the Magic City questline. Story Tagline: "Build your dream town!" Geography Map areas: starting area (SW), ... . Structures: *'Storage' *'Town Merchant' *'City Hall' *'Architect's Wheel' *'Prisoners': 6 prisoners (3 male, 3 female) *'Architects' Dungeon I, II, III', portal to sublocations Architects' Dungeon I, II, III *'Kingdom Architects', board and competition for amount of residents Objects to take home: ... File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Town merchant magic city.png|'Town Merchant' File:City hall magic city.png|'City Hall' File:Architect's wheel.png|'Architect's Wheel' File:Architects' dungeon structure.png|'Architects' Dungeon' File:Competition board kingdom architects.png|'Kingdom Architects' Resources: special resources are: none. Georesources: none. File:Map_magic_city_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_magic_city_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_magic_city_ru03.jpg|link=File:Map_magic_city_ru03.jpg|K&B Fans' Game Guide map File:Map_magic_city_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_magic_city_ru02.jpg|Russian VK version map Sublocation: Architects' Dungeon |-|Architects' Dungeon I= }} Architects' Dungeon I is a sublocation in the temporary location Magic City. It can be reached through the Architects' Dungeon I portal. Tagline: "Here you can find cards to build houses and paths." Structures: Storage, ... Decorations: ... Resources: ... |-|Architects' Dungeon II= }} Architects' Dungeon II is a sublocation in the temporary location Magic City. It can be reached through the Architects' Dungeon II portal. Tagline: "Here you can find cards to build decorations (trees, flowers, street lights, fences)." Structures: Storage, ... Decorations: ... Resources: ... |-|Architects' Dungeon III= }} Architects' Dungeon III is a sublocation in the temporary location Magic City. It can be reached through the Architects' Dungeon III portal. Tagline: "Here you can find cards to build decorations (other)." Structures: Storage, ... Decorations: ... Resources: ... Town Merchant }} The Town Merchant is a structure in the temporary travel location Magic City. It acts as the market for the location, trading things for Cards. Tagline: "You can swap with him for useful goods." |-|Tab: GOODS= House magic city 1.png|'House I' 5 Card City Level: 1 House magic city 2.png|'House II' ? Card City Level: 2 House magic city 3.png|'House III' ? Card City Level: 3 House magic city 4.png|'House IV' ? Card City Level: 4 House magic city 5.png|'House V' ? Card City Level: 5 Path magic city.png|'Path' 1 Card City Level: 1 Trunk path.png|'Path Trunk' Trunk houses.png|'Houses Trunk' Trunk street lights.png|'Street Lights Trunk' Trunk trees.png|'Trees Trunk' Trunk flowers.png|'Flowers Trunk' Trunk fences.png|'Fences Trunk' Trunk other.png|'Other Trunk' Trunk magic.png|'Magic Trunk' |-|Tab: ENERGY (Energy & Bombs)= Loadwait.png|'Energy Set' Loadwait.png|'Energy Set' Loadwait.png|'+1000 Energy' Energy drink +100.png|'+100 Energy' |-|Tab: DECORATIONS= Each decoration has a bonus radius in which it can affect a house, and bonus residents which are added then. Lantern deco yellow.png|'Lantern' 3 Card City Level: 1 Lantern deco blue.png|'Lantern' 3 Card City Level: 1 Lantern deco green.png|'Lantern' 3 Card City Level: 1 Lantern deco red.png|'Lantern' 3 Card City Level: 1 Christmas lantern.png|'Lantern' ? Card City Level: 2 Chinese lantern deco.png|'Lantern' ? Card City Level: 3 Dragon lantern.png|'Lantern' ? Card City Level: 4 Lantern cupid.png|'Lantern' ? Card City Level: 5 Loadwait.png|'and more...' Loadwait.png|'and more...' Loadwait.png|'and more...' Bench red.png|'Bench' 3 Card City Level: 1 Bench green.png|'Bench' 3 Card City Level: 1 Bench blue.png|'Bench' 3 Card City Level: 1 Bench pink.png|'Bench' 3 Card City Level: 1 Bench yellow.png|'Bench' 3 Card City Level: 1 Sunflower plant.png|'Sunflower' 3 Card City Level: 1 Loadwait.png|'and more...' Event articles |-|TEMPLATE= }} The XXX is a structure in the temporary travel location Magic City. /It unlocks the ??? area. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . Notes Category:Locations